Was nun?
by Sensei-San
Summary: Albert erinnert sich an die Zeit vor einigen Jahren und was er alles als 16-jähriger erlebt hat. Es ist sogar eine leichte Shonen-Ai Anspielung drin. Speziell für unsere SA-Fans


Was nun? Die Welt ist nicht mehr die selbe wie vor einigen Tagen. Meine Erinnerungen quälen mich Nacht für Nacht. Immer wieder hoffe ich, es sind nur Träume. Doch leider ist dem nicht so. Meine nächtlichen Träume sind meine wahren Erinnerungen. Dinge, Erfahrungen, die ich einst auf schmerzliche Weise kennen lernte.

Es kommt mir vor als sei es erst gestern geschehen. Doch sehe ich auf den Kalender, verrät mir dieser jedes mal, dass es schon einige Jahre her ist. Schon einige Jahre verbringe ich nun allein. Meine Freunde haben keine Zeit mehr. Alle arbeiten. Lange ist es her als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen. Viel zu lange ist es her.

Und dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, als sei es erst gestern geschehen. Doch soll es wirklich schon Jahre vorüber sein? Doch meine Erinnerungen sind noch so frisch. So schmerzlich frisch.

Mein bester Freund ist schon Jahre tot und ich habe es nicht geschafft, sein Grab auch nur ein einziges Mal zu besuchen. Aber ich war auch schon lange nicht mehr dort. Dort, wo meine Erinnerungen mich einholen. In der Stadt, in der alles geschehen war.

Auch wenn ich heute zum Mond sehe, sehe ich sein Gesicht. Immer denke ich an ihn. Immer wieder sehe ich sein Lächeln vor mir. Und dann erinnere ich mich an seinen Schmerz. Den Schmerz, den seine einstigen Freunde ihn antaten. Und nicht zuletzt mein Vater. Daher frage ich mich immer wie er mich mögen konnte. Auch wenn er mich scheinbar nur benutzte, er mochte mich doch.

Aber warum? Warum mochte er mich, obwohl er wusste, wer ich war. Obwohl er wusste, wessen Sohn ich war. Wie konnte er mich nur mögen? Immer war er freundlich. Nie hatte ich Angst vor ihm. Niemals. Nicht einmal als er mich angriff. Warum nur?

Warum machte er mir keine Angst? Ich weiß es bis heute nicht. Wahrscheinlich lag es an seinem freundlichen Geicht. Egal, ob er lächelte oder nicht. Seine Gesichtszüge strahlten immer etwas warmes und allwissendes aus. Auch ohne eine Gefühlsregung sah sein Gesicht aus als würde es lächeln. Noch nie zuvor bin ich einem Menschen wie ihn begegnet. Und auch nachdem nicht. Noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich werde ich das auch nie wieder.

Eigentlich wollte ich mich einst auf Luna entspannen. Doch dann traf ich auf ihn, den Grafen. Er hatte mich vom ersten Augenblick an fasziniert. Woran das lag, vermag ich bis heute nicht zu ergründen. Wer weiß. Vielleicht war es Schicksal. Vielleicht wollte er es. Vielleicht hatte der Graf es geplant. Wer weiß das schon. Ich zumindest, weiß es nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, will ich es auch nicht wissen. Was würde es schon ändern, wenn ich es wüsste? Meine Haltung zu ihm würde sich so oder so nicht ändern. Also kann es mir auch völlig egal sein.

Nach meiner Begegnung mit ihm auf Luna, musste ich immer an ihn denken und an seine Gestalt. Er war groß und strahlte regelrecht. Etwas mysteriöses umgab ihn. Jetzt weiß ich auch was es war, Gankutsuou.

Dann traf ich ihn wieder. Wie erfreut ich darüber war. Es ist mir auch jetzt nicht möglich, diese Freude in geeignete Worte zu fassen. Ich vermag es noch immer nicht zu beschreiben, wie sehr ich mich freute. Doch nun… nun mache ich mir Vorwürfe. Was wäre, wenn wir uns nicht begegnet wären? Was, wenn ich nicht so versessen gewesen wäre ihn unbedingt wieder zu sehen? Würde er dann noch leben? Würde er dann noch auf einen der zahlreichen Planeten verweilen? Oder vielleicht sogar in Paris?

Wie auch immer die Zeit verlaufen wäre, bestimmt würde er noch leben. Sicher, er würde sich an seinen früheren Freunden und somit auch meinen Vater rächen. Aber das kann ich verstehen. Denke ich zumindest. Vielleicht würde ich ihn dafür hassen, wenn ich ihn nicht gekannt hätte. So allerdings denke ich, er tat das richtige. Er war im Recht. Mein Vater hatte eine Strafe verdient. So bekam er sie auch.

Trotz dieser Gedanken, stelle ich mir oft vor, wie es wäre, wenn wir uns nie begegnet wären. Mein Leben wäre sicherlich anders verlaufen. Vielleicht zum Besseren. Vielleicht zum Schlechteren. Wie auch immer es gelaufen wäre, so wie es wirklich kam, beruhigt mich ein wenig. So habe ich einiges gelernt. Zwar auf eine sehr harte Weise, aber das kann mich nur stärker machen. Und das hat es auch. Ich bin stärker und selbstsicherer geworden. Auch meine Naivität ist gewichen. Heute wäge ich alles ab. Nur noch selten folge ich meinen Gefühlen.

Zu genau weiß ich, was passieren kann, wenn man zu sehr an seinen Gefühlen hängt. Sicher, es ist oft von Vorteil, aber zugleich bringt es auch eine menge Schmerz mit sich. Ich bin nicht stark genug, um damit leben zu können. Noch bin ich zu schwach. Aber mit jedem kommenden Tag werde ich stärker.

Wie sehr genoss ich seine Gegenwart. Ja, ich war sogar bereit von Zuhause auszureißen, nur um ihm zu folgen. Töricht? Keineswegs! Mir ist es egal, was andere denken mögen. Ich war und bin noch heute der Meinung, ich habe richtig gehandelt. Auch wenn ich es ab und an selbst bezweifle. Immer wieder komme ich zu diesen Gedanken zurück, ich habe das richtige getan.

Nur der Gedanke schmerzt und schnürt meine Brust ein, dass ein Freund von mir für meine törichten Taten sterben musste. Er hatte eine Verlobte. Er war mein bester Freund und noch heute bedaure ich seinen Tod. Ich gebe mir selbst die Schuld am Tod meines Freundes Franz.

Völlig gleich, was mir die Leute versuchen einzureden, ich weiß, dass es meine und nur meine Schuld ist. Hätte ich nicht so viel getrunken, wäre ich nun an Franz Stelle. Aber stattdessen würde er sich vielleicht die Schuld an meinem Tod geben. Trotzdem würde ich mich gern bei ihm entschuldigen. Ich habe vieles gesagt und getan, welches einer Entschuldigung bedarf. Doch es ist zu spät. Zu spät für mich.

Zwar könnte ich mich an seinem grab entschuldigen, doch würde es nicht das gleiche sein. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn bei meiner Entschuldigung in die Augen sehen. Ihm sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Mir tut alles leid, was ich ihm angetan habe. Blind vor Wut stritt ich mit ihm und entschuldigte mich nicht. Und nun ist es zu spät. Bitte Franz. Wenn du mich hörst, bitte verzeih mir und meiner blinden Wut. Ich war jung und naiv.

Auch wenn das keine Rechtfertigung ist, ist dies alles, was ich sagen kann. Es ist das einzige, auf das ich meine Reaktion und mein Verhalten schieben kann, um selbst ein reines Gewissen zu haben. Leider nützt es nichts. Ich habe auch mit dieser banalen Ausrede ein schlechtes Gefühl. Schließlich bin ich schuld. Nicht meine Naivität, sondern ich ganz allein. Zu spät habe ich dies bemerkt. Leider.

An meine Zeit mit Franz und dem Grafen erinnere ich mich gerne. So sind sie immer bei mir. Nur an meinen Vater kann ich mich nicht so recht erinnern. Zwar sind Erinnerungen von ihm vorhanden, doch keine, in denen er mir zeigte, was ich ihm bedeute. Für meinen Vater war ich nur sein Nachfolger. Ich war für ihn einfach nur der, der den Namen Morcerf in die Zukunft trägt. Mehr nicht. Ich war nicht sein Sohn, sondern nur ein Kind mit dem gleichen Namen.

Wohl deswegen habe ich mich vom Grafen angezogen gefühlt. Er war die Vaterfigur, die ich immer wollte. Oder? Anfangs sicherlich. Doch mit der Zeit änderte sich diese Ansicht. Er wurde mehr als eine Vaterfigur. Er wurde ein echter Freund. Er war jemand, mit dem ich über alles reden konnte. Und immer hatte er die richtigen Worte parat. Das wünschte ich mir insgeheim von meinem Vater und von meinen anderen Freunden. Ich wünschte mir immer, dass sie mich verstehen. Doch nur der Graf verstand mich wirklich.

Und dann war es soweit. Dies war der schlimme Teil meiner Erinnerung. Man stellte meinen Vater bloß und ich erkannte, wer er wirklich war. Er war nicht der, für den ich ihn immer hielt. Er war einfach nur ein Scheusal, ein Monster, der seinen eigenen Freund verriet. Aber dennoch war und bleibt er mein Vater. Ich muss nun mit seiner Schuld leben. Schwer ist es allerdings nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es ist für mich nicht schwer.

Habe ich innerlich immer gewusst, dass wir nicht das sind, was wir zu sein schienen? Zumindest ist es mir heute egal. Sollen die Leute doch reden. Lass sie sich doch das Maul zerreißen. Mich zumindest interessieren ihre Geschichten und Lügen nicht. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon genug Lügen hören müssen.

Zwar wollte der Graf gehen, nachdem er alles erledigt hatte, was er geplant hatte, doch ich ließ ihn nicht gehen. Ich hielt ihn auf, indem ich mich vor ihn stellte. In diesem Augenblick sah ich Gankutsuou. Erst überwältigte es mich, was aus dem Mann geworden ist, den ich zu kennen glaubte. Doch schnell sah ich tiefer in ihn hinein und sah den Grafen. Er war noch immer in diesem Körper, der damals vor mir stand.

Auch seine Worte ließen mich nicht in meiner Entscheidung schwanken. Ich ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Welch ein wundervolles Gefühl. In diesem Moment raste mein Herz wie nie zuvor. Mein Griff wurde enger. Er allerdings versuchte sich aus meinen Armen zu winden. Und dann reagierte ich wie von selbst. Ich dachte nicht nach, sondern handelte einfach.

Ich stellte mich auf meine Zehen und wandte mich an seine rechte Körperhälfte. Mit aller Kraft zog ich mich an ihm hoch. Einen leichten liebevollen Kuss hinterließ ich auf seiner rechten Wange. Dann stellte ich mich wieder normal hin. Noch nie zuvor war mein Blick derart sicher, wie er in diesem Moment war.

Plötzlich verschwand Gankutsuou und der Graf griff sich schmerzlich ins Gesicht. Da kam meine Hilfsbereitschaft wieder hervor. Ich wollte ihm helfen. Doc er hielt mich von sich fern, indem er eine Pistole auf mich richtete. Erschrocken blieb ich stehen.

Seine Worte schallten durch meine Ohren und ich wollte es nicht für wahr haben. Doch schnell begriff ich es. Ich begriff seine Gefühle. So sollte er seine Drohung wahr machen und mich töten. Mein vormals erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich. Ich fand mich damit ab und machte mich auf meinen Tod bereit. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen und geschlossenen Augen wartete ich auf den Schuss. Ich wartete auf das Geräusch der heranschnellenden Kugel, die meinen Körper durchbohren und mich töten sollte.

Kein Geräusch war zu hören. So öffnete ich meine Augen und sah den Grafen an. Er hatte seine Waffe zu Boden gehalten und mit einem Mal begann er stark zu bluten. Dies brachte ihn zu Boden. Die Fläche um ihn herum färbte sich in ein tiefes Rot. In das Rot seines Blutes.

Erst wollte er mich töten, doch dann änderte er seine Meinung. Noch immer weiß ich seine letzten Worte, die er an mich richtete: "Mein Name ist Edmond Dantes."

Und mit diesem Satz lächelte er noch ein letztes Mal. Die Hand, die ich in meinen hielt, wurde schwerer. Edmond Dantes gab es nun nicht mehr. Genauso wenig wie den Grafen von Monte Christo. Und dennoch denke ich noch heute an ihn. An den Mann mit diesen beiden Namen.

An den Mann, der mir so viel bedeutete. Er war es, der mich immer und immer wieder zum weiterleben animiert. Nur so bin ich heute das, was ich bin. Egal, ob adelig oder nicht. Ich lebe und das ist die Hauptsache. Auch wenn ich mir wünschte, Franz und Edmond Dantes wären jetzt an meiner Seite und würden lachen.

Egal, wie hoffnungslos meine Situationen erscheinen, egal, wie niedergeschlagen ich mich fühle. So denke ich an Edmond und schon werde ich stärker und mein Wille steigt wieder. Zwar würde ich es gerne mit ihm erleben, aber man kann nicht alles auf der Welt haben. Leider.

Was wird nun aus meinem Leben? Soll ich der Vergangenheit hinterher trauern? Soll ich ein trauriges Leben führen und mich für meine Vergangenheit schämen oder mir gar wünschen, all dies sei nie geschehen? Das wäre eine Lüge! Ich kann nicht das verleugnen, was ich erlebt und gesehen habe. Ich werde mein Leben weiter leben. Für mich. Und vor allem für Edmond Dantes.

**Ende**

Ich hoffe, ich habe Albert relativ gut in seinen Gefühlen und Gedankengängen getroffen. Bitte sed mir wegen der Anspielung nicht böse. Das hat mir so in den Fingern gejuckt. Vor allem, da diese Szene viel Raum für Vermutungen lässt XD

Über Kommentare bin ich jederzeit hocherfreut.


End file.
